


Memories of a time gone by

by TenderGlitteryGays



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Closure, M/M, implied depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8520871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenderGlitteryGays/pseuds/TenderGlitteryGays
Summary: Ragnar lies on his death bed and reminicses about his life, and Athelstans part in it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I needed closure after Athelstans death in the series, and thus this fic was born.  
> The story takes part after season 3, and totally ignores the storyline of season 4.  
> This is my absolute first work of fiction, so be kind! 
> 
> Disclaimer - I own nothing but the storyline of this particular fic.  
> Also, Thanks Maya for the beta! xx
> 
> Enjoy! ~

Ragnar, once a rebellious man, a man of vision. Now, a dying man full of memories. People came into his tent now and then, just to check if he had joined the gods of Valhalla or if he was still bound to this earth by his mortal, wounded body. This, Ragnar knew, would be his last days in this life. Oh, how he hoped that he would not enter Valhalla. How he hoped that instead someone else other than Leif, Torstein, or even his daughter Gyda would welcome him. He had no doubt in his heart that they were where they belonged, however, he feared that he would not end up where he belonged. His place was by Athelstan, it always had been. 

Nobody knew. Nobody could understand to what extent this man, Athelstan, would change Ragnar. As he lay there, memories of their life together flooded his mind. The first time he laid his eyes upon him, something had stirred inside of Ragnar. Whether it had been curiosity over how this simple man could speak his language, or because of something else, nobody could tell. Not even Ragnar, not at that time. However, as their relationship grew from master and slave, to friendship and even beyond that, Ragnar started to realize what kind of impact this man would have on his life. Athelstan had quickly become one of Ragnar’s most trusted companions, one he could talk to about everything. The pure essence of Athelstan fascinated Ragnar. The way he spoke, what he spoke about, how he moved, smiled… everything. Athelstan was pure, something Ragnar was not. 

The first time they had had sex. Ragnar remembers it like it was yesterday. Oh, how the tension had been built up. Several years of longing, just pining for each other. And the way that Athelstan moved with him, becoming unhinged, moans rooted deep in his throat – no longer ashamed of his own needs and wants. And how they afterwards had just laid next to each other, not talking, just looking each other in the eyes. This was one of the moments Ragnar had come to cherish the most.

Their relationship hadn’t been without errors. But whatever came between them, be it oceans, lands or women, they would always find a way back to each other. They were like the tidal waves reaching the tops of cliffs when the moon lured them in, unable to resist the magnetic pull. They knew in their heart that they were made for each other, for nothing felt quite right when they were apart. 

When Athelstan died, Ragnar had been crushed. He was a man of the sea, but this time he felt like he was drowning, like all of the storms had come together, creating the most vicious of waves. The feeling of breath being stolen right from his lungs, and instead filled with the coldest of waters. His body felt like he was walking along the bottom of the ocean, endlessly treading the muddy sand without even a hint of light around him. He had waited for the storms to calm down, for the weather to become clearer. Hoped that setting his mind and body to task would ease the pain of his loss, but it never did. Yet to this day he felt the ice cold water deep in his lungs, his feet still firmly planted to the ocean floor. 

Slowly during his reminiscing, Ragnar fell into a deep sleep, still thinking about his beloved Athelstan. Soon the scenery changed from something he knew, to a place he had not seen before. Everything just was. It could not be described, but it was there, and it was beautiful.

As Ragnar tried to make sense of where he was, he heard an all too familiar voice. “Ragnar?”

He turned around, eyes twinkling and lips quivering from fighting a smile. “You look surprised to see me, Athelstan. Do you not remember that I once told you that wherever you go, I will follow?” 

The smile that lit up Athelstan’s face was as indescribable as the very place they were standing. 

“Come on, I have been waiting.” Athelstan said, and Ragnar slowly walked up to him, his face beaming, and put his arms around the thin frame of Athelstan that he had come to know by heart, hugging him tightly “I have missed you.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bjorn came into the tent once more, saw the still smile that lay upon his father’s face and looked at his unmoving chest. He then walked out and declared “My father, King Ragnar Lothbrok, is with Odin now.” 

Little did he know.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr under the name TenderGlitteryGays.


End file.
